


passion

by Sakuyan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: While Heroes sleep, the prince and princess of Askr remain awake, lost in the pleasure and bliss of their bodies joining together for the third time that night.





	passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeLei727](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLei727/gifts).



> Oh hai. How you doin, Fire Emblem fandom?
> 
> I wrote this as a gift for my lovely friend, JadeLei727, since she was wanting something with Alfonse and Sharena... and me, being the nice gal I am, decided to write this for her XD
> 
> This is my first attempt at hetero smut, and my smut writing in general isn't the best (yet), so constructive criticism is welcomed. c: 
> 
> //If you want to flame, I'll just use them to cook these lovely marshmallows I have sitting here. xP
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated!

While Heroes sleep, the prince and princess of Askr remain awake, lost in the pleasure and bliss of their bodies joining together for the third time that night.

Alfonse wets his lips, needy hands kneading Sharena’s breasts as heavy pants and moans work their way out of his mouth. Sharena makes a giddy, happy sound, cheeks flushed and a small grin on her features as she bounces on her older brother’s cock.

“Feel good~?” she coos. All she gets in answer is Alfonse slamming their mouths together, teeth clanking as blood explodes on their tongues. When he pulls away, Sharena laughs and moves her hair out of her face. “Ohhh, that tells me all I need to know.”

“S-Sharena…” Alfonse gasps, the wetness of Sharena’s pussy making him arch his back and let out a guttural groan. “I… still remember… w-when this all started…”

“Oh yes, I remember too. You invited me to your chambers and confessed… and I had no idea how to react. Who wouldn’t be attracted to you?” Sharena giggles as she lowers her body until her breasts are plush against Alfonse’s chest. “I thought I was going to hell for loving you like I did. But I don’t mind now, as long as we’re together there.”

Askr’s princess moves until her lips press against her brother’s neck, and she licks, nips, and sucks at the latter’s skin until Alfonse grips her hips and digs his fingers in milky white skin. “That’s right, big brother… leave bruises on me. I want everyone to know I got fucked tonight.”

“Hah… kh… ahh!” Hearing his usually bubbly and innocent sister speak in such a dirty way pushes Alfonse over the edge; giving a final thrust up, he coats Sharena’s insides with hot cum. Sharena moves just enough to let out a tiny mewl before her own release sticks to Alfonse’s cock.

“...I don’t think I can go again,” Alfonse complains, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. “In fact I feel really gross.”

“Hmm~ Shall we have a shower together, brother mine?” Sharena quips as she moves, Alfonse’s limp penis leaving the warm cocoon of her pussy. 

“Honestly Sharena… you’re such a sex freak. It’s kind of scary.”

“Hehe. You love it.”

“Sometimes, but right now? I’m spent.”

“Oh well, I offered.” When Sharena gets off the bed, Alfonse’s cum leaks out and dribbles down her legs. “I’ll shower first… and feel free to join me if you so desire.”

The princess of Askr makes a show of swaying her hips as she walks to the bathing room, and Alfonse bites on his lower lip before a heavy sigh escapes between clenched teeth.

“Damn her,” Askr’s prince mutters as he gets up and follows her.


End file.
